Underdog
by gemcavern
Summary: This is a self-insert fan fiction about a Pokémon region called Terra that my friend and I made up. Everyone in this fan fiction is an OC based on people that are real. Let's go on an adventure in the Terra region and see what it has to offer!
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Underdog

**Hello everyone! My name is Gem! I like most fans of Pokémon, have always fanaticized about going on a journey. My friend and I created this region. All of the following characters are OC's based on people I know in real life. I hope you have as much fun reading this fan fiction as I am creating it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introduction to Terra

_The legend goes that after Team Flare almost destroyed the world a new region was found. They named it Terra. Why? They say that the first person to find the region was named Terra. Ever since the region grew and became the region we know today. _

That is what I read in the pamphlet at least. My family and I were moving to the Terra region and I was studding up on the region. We were moving to a town called Newleaf village. The name was misleading.

"Are you excited Gem?" Melody, my little sister, asked me.

"I guess Melody." I replied.

"Mom and dad said you can start your own Pokémon journey once we get to Terra." Melody sang happily.

"You're more excited about it then I am. Besides who knows what Terra will be like." I said overthinking things as usual.

"Relax Gem! I am going on your journey with you. We will be together until the end." She reassured me.

It made me feel better that my sister was coming with me. My sister and I were close. We were best friends.

"Are we there yet?" My brother whined.

"No honey." My mother said looking at the map.

"We will be there soon." My dad added.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago." My brother continued to whine.

"And the answer dad gave is still true." I added smiling.

Rex, my brother, glared at me. Eventually we made it. Terra was different then I imagined. It was filled to the brim with evergreen trees.

"Welcome to Terra." I muttered under my breath.

"Gem why don't you and your sister go introduce yourselves to our neighbors?" My mother suggested.

"What about Rex?" I asked.

"He fell asleep." My mother replied laughing.

"That's brilliant!" I said smiling.

"Come on Melody! Let's go!" I said grabbing my sister's arm.

We walked over to the house next door to us. Melody knocked on the door just to have a lady in a lab coat open the door.

"Why hello! Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Melody and this is my older sister Gem! We just moved next door!" My sister explained smiling.

"Oh! You must be the Cavern girls I have heard so much about!" She said leading us into her house.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked.

"Mom! They are here! I saw the moving truck!" A young girl yelled and raced over to her mom.

She saw my sister and I standing before her and screamed.

"Oh my goodness! You must be our new neighbors!" She yelled running over to my sister and me and gave us a hug.

"Girls meet Bri. She is my daughter." The woman in the lab coat explained.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked after being released from Bri's grip.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Professor Evergreen." The professor introduced. "Welcome to Terra."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Oh my gosh do you have a Pokémon?" Bri asked my sister and me.

"No we don't have any Pokémon." Melody informed.

"YOU DON'T?!" Bri yelled in shock.

"We can fix that!" A new voice said.

"You are right we can!" Bri chimed in.

I spun around to see a girl my brother's age standing before me.

"Hello! I'm Melody!" My sister said smiling.

"My name is Jordan." She responded.

"My name is Gem." I said smiling. "Wait what? What's going on?"

"My mom is the Pokémon Professor of the Terra region." Bri said smiling.

"So? That means?" I was confused at this point.

"I am going to give you a Pokémon." Professor Evergreen. "Gem, why do have such a confused look on your face?"

"How do you know who we are and why are you trusting us with a Pokémon?" I asked then looked at Melody who was smiling happily.

"Oh I am an old friend of your mom! She told me all about you two." The Professor said casually.

I decided to just except the answer and not press it any farther.

"Okay then." I said sighing.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Melody sand Bri said holding hands and jumping in a circle.

I laughed at the sight.

"Come with me girls!" The Professor said leading us to a different room.

We walked into a green room where there were plants indoors. There were grass type, normal type, and flying type Pokémon in the room. My sister and I looked around the room in awe.

" … "

"Melody?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. I turn my head to see what she is looking at and I see a Buneary trying to grab a berry off a tree branch.

"Oh. My. Gosh. SHES ADORABLE!" Melody squealed running up to the Buneary.

The Pokémon saw her running up to her and had the same look on her face that Melody had running straight to her and jumping into her arms and Melody just listing all of the things to Buneary that she thought was adorable about her.

"I think Melody found her new best friend." I said giggling to myself.

I decided to look around the green room. There were so many cute, funny, adorable Pokémon. I saw a rather large group of Pokémon gathered around an Eevee. The Eevee was giving a hurt Pantilil a berry. The Pantilil hugged the Eevee.

"Awe isn't it cute?" Melody asked me with her Buneary friend in her arms.

"It is." I answered.

The Eevee looked up at me. He smiled then another Pokémon tried to pull Eevee away from me but Eevee stood completely still and looked at the Pokémon.

"**What are you doing?" Eevee asked the Pokémon.**

"**Can you please help me?" The Pokémon asked.**

"**Hay Eevee!" Buneary called out.**

"**Hi Buneary." Eevee said smiling.**

"**You should join us!" Buneary said smiling at Eevee.**

**The Pokémon that wanted Eevee's help looked at Eevee then at Buneary and walked away.**

"**Coming Buneary." Eevee said with a smile.**

"Hello little one." I said smiling.

"Eevee!" Eevee said rubbing his head against my leg.

"I think he likes you." Bri said smiling.

Eevee stood on two legs and leaned against my legs. I reached down and picked him up.

"You're a cute little one." I said smiling.

The Eevee nuzzled his head against my own.

"**It looks like you like that trainer." Buneary said smiling.**

"**I could the same to you." Eevee responded. **

"It looks like you found Pokémon." Professor Evergreen said.

"Well it's hard to not find a Pokémon in this room." I said smiling.

The Eevee that I was holding climbed up to my shoulder.

"I meant you both found Pokémon that you like." The Professor said laughing.

My sister and I nodded. Our Pokémon said their names in agreement. The Professor walked over to Melody and I and gave us a poke-ball each. My sister tapped her Buneary on the head with the poke-ball. The Buneary turned into a red light and went into the poke-ball. The poke-ball shook and Buneary was officially Melody's Pokémon.

I smiled and did the same as my sister. I officially caught the Eevee.

"We are officially Pokémon trainers!" Melody said smiling.

Melody and I released our Pokémon from their poke-balls. I caught Eevee in my arms.

"Would you like to nickname your Pokémon?" Professor Evergreen asked.

"I will name you Levey." Melody said to her Buneary friend.

"I will name you Noble." I said to my Eevee.

"Mom I am home!" A new voice called.

"We are in the green room honey." Professor Evergreen said.

"Gem look!" Melody said pulling my arm.

"What is it Melody?" I asked my sister.

I turned to see what she was looking at and I ended up seeing a boy my age.

**That was fun! Smiles all around! Any way I may or may have forgotten to mention that for my sister's birthday she wanted to write a dreaded ROMANCE chapter. *Sighs* Sorry in advance. It will be a filler chapter and I will tell you when it is coming but letting you know in advance. Anyway please review and I will update soon. This is Gem signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Underdog

**Hello everyone! My name is Gem and I realized after I posted the last chapter I didn't give you guys any character descriptions. So here they are!**

**Bri is a red head and she has brown eyes. She is a pre-teen who is very social. She bounces when she walks and is loud.**

**Jordan is seven and has short blond hair. Her eyes are just like her sisters. She is quiet and shy.**

**Professor Evergreen had short red hair with crystal brown eyes. She is five foot six. Like her daughter Bri she bounces when she walks. The professor is passionate about her work**

**Melody has long black wavy hair. She has brown eyes and is five foot. She loves the spotlight and acting. She is very social and bubbly.**

**Gem has long brown hair and hazel eyes. I am quiet. I don't like describing myself.**

**I must admit I am bad at character descriptions. Sorry but that's what you get. On with the chapter.**

Chapter 2: New friends

_Gem's Pov_

"I don't get it." I whispered to my sister.

"He's cute!" She said elbowing me.

I looked at her with a look that said "I don't care."

The boy standing in front of me was taller than me with blue eyes like his moms. He had freckles under his eyes and he was smiling at me.

"So who are they?" The boy asked pointing at my sister and I.

"My name is Melody." My sister answered.

"My name is Gem." I said smiling.

"Eevee vee evee!" Noble commented.

"They are our new next door neighbors." Bri informed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Oliver." Oliver said smiling.

_Melody's POV_

Bri walked over to me. I smiled at her.

"So is Oliver your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Bri responded.

"Cool." I responded.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Bri whispered to me.

I nodded.

Oliver walked over to Gem. He asked her some questions.

"Bun!" Levey said happily.

"Omg! I need to introduce you to Ralts!" Bri said dragging me to another room in the house.

_Gem's POV_

"So where are you from?" Oliver asked.

"We are from the Kalos region." I said smiling.

"That's cool!" Oliver responded.

"Yeah. It is very different here then it is in Kalos." I said running my hand through my long brown hair.

Oliver laughed until he became red.

"So are you going on a journey any time soon?" He asked gasping for air.

"Well my mom said I could as long as my sister comes with me." I responded truthfully.

"You totally should. It is fun!" Oliver said smiling.

"So have you been on a journey?" I asked.

"Yep! But I um… I had a rough start." He said laughing.

"Well now that I have a Pokémon I might actually go on a journey." I responded.

"Wait your going on a journey?" Bri asked holding a Ralts in her hands.

"Yes." I responded.

"Can Ralts and I join you?" Bri asked my sister and I.

"Sure!" Melody said in a heartbeat.

"Well that's decided." I said smiling.

Nobel, who was on my shoulder, licked my check which caused me to giggle.

"Nobel that tickles." I said laughing.

"Well if you are going on a journey you are going to need these." Professor Evergreen said giving each one of us a pokedex besides Jordan.

"Why can't I go on a journey?" She asked.

"Your too young darling." The Professor said.

"Thank you Professor!" I said bowing.

"Your welcome." She said smiling.

Oliver tapped me on the shoulder causing me to turn around hitting him with my long hair.

"Ow." He said playfully.

"Awe poor baby Oliver." I said jokingly.

"YOU TWO SHOULD DATE!" Melody yelled.

"Ignore her." I said to Oliver.

"Did she say something?" He asked sarcastically.

I smiled and laughed.

"Here! You should have these." He handed me five poke-balls.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Would you do me the honor of battling me?" Oliver asked bowing.

"I would love to." I responded.

"Can I be the judge?" The professor asked.

"Sure." I answered.

We went to the back yard and went to the battle field. We stood on opposite sides and prepared ourselves for the battle

"Let's get started. Magnemite your up!" Oliver said tossing a poke-ball into the air.

"Let's do this Noble." I said as my Eevee jumped off my shoulder. "Wait before we begin I am going to check Nobles moves."

I looked at my poke-dex. According the device my Eevee knows quick attack, tackle, swift, and bite.

"Let's begin!" I said nodding.

"First move goes to you." Oliver said.

"Noble use quick attack!" I said calmly.

Noble hit the Magnemite head on. The move was not very effective.

"Magnemite use thunder shock!" Oliver called out.

"Deflect them with swift!" I called out.

Electricity became visable around the electric types magnets. The Magnemite sent the electricity through the air towards Noble. Noble used the stars from swift as a barrier. Magmemite looked confused.

"Noble use swift from above!" I yelled.

Noble appeared over the Magnemite. He shot stars at the electric/steel type. The move was decently affective.

"Now use bite!" I called to the Eevee.

Noble bit down on the Magnemite. He went to town and shook his head.

"Mag mag." The electric/steel grunted.

"I declare this battle to be over." Professor Evergreen announced.

Noble released Magemite.

"Magnemite are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Magnemite." The Pokémon said.

Oliver called the Pokémon back into its poke-ball.

"Nice job Noble!" I said running up to my Pokémon.

"Eevee!" Noble said jumping unto my arms.

With Noble in my arms I walked over to Oliver.

"Nice battle Oli!" I said smiling.

"Thanks Gem!" Oliver said smiling.

"Well Melody we should be going home!" I said gabbing my sister's arm.

"But…" Melody gave me a pouty face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Leaving so soon?" Oliver asked giving me a hug.

"Awe!" Bri and Melody said in harmony.

"Yeah. We better get home before mom gets worried." I explained struggling to get away from Oliver's grip.

Unfortunately for me, he was bigger and stronger than me. His grip was tight. When I struggled he hugged me tighter.

"Big brother let the girl go." Jordan said walking up to him.

"Fine." He said releasing me.

"Thank you Jordan." I said to the young girl.

"Your welcome." Jordan said happily.

Oliver blushed red.

"Melody it's time to go home. It is getting late." I reasoned.

"But the journey." Melody fired back.

"We will leave tomorrow morning." I said sighing.

I somehow got Melody to come home. It was a merical in itself. When we got home we were greated by our family. We explained what happened and my mom was so happy for my sister and I. She was going to send us on our journey in the morning. Until then I decided to sleep. I went upstairs to my bed room.

"Noble this is our room." I said walking into my bedroom.

Noble looked happy. I got changed and tried to return Noble to his poke-ball but he refused.

"So you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked my new friend.

"Eevee!" Noble said nodding.

"Fair enough." I said crawling into bed.

Noble crawled under the covers and snuggled against me. From there I fell asleep.

**Yep! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


End file.
